Dear Tristan...
by Rianna
Summary: Rory and Dean have an argument, she writes Tristan a letter...you get the idea...
1. Chapter One

AUTHOR - Rianna  
  
TITLE - Dear Tristan  
  
E-MAIL - papayahead_98@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS - Um.probably anything up to "Run Away, Little Boy"  
  
SUMMARY - Rory and Dean have an argument after Tristan leaves.  
  
RATING - PG  
  
CONTENT - really mild  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the show or any of the characters, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, and all those  
  
people.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Kind-of, sort-of, but not-really sequel to "Boys Don't Cry". I don't really like it too much, I just got the first part in my head, and I had to write it down. I'm not sure whether I'm gonna continue it or not. Hope you like it, though.  
  
"So, I was thinking maybe we could go out to Hartford this weekend, to the mall or a movie or something. You know, just get out of Stars Hollow for a change."  
  
Dean looked across the table at his girlfriend. They'd been sitting here "talking" for the past half hour, and Rory had yet to say two words to him. He just didn't understand what was going on. She'd been fine when they'd first stopped by Luke's after the play, but had just been staring out the window since Sookie and Lorelai left, leaving Dean to carry on the conversation by himself.  
  
"Or maybe we could go up to New York for a couple days. We could shave our heads, get a couple tattoos, hit the clubs. We could get really drunk and pass out in the gutter, that's always fun. So, what do you think? Rory?"  
  
He searched her face for some signal that she had heard him. But she just continued to gaze out the window, absently stirring the cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
"RORY???"  
  
She jumped in her seat, and finally turned to look at him.  
  
"WHA.oh, Dean, um.yeah, that sounds great, sure"  
  
Dean sighed, and reached across the table to take her hand.  
  
"Okay, Rory, what's going on? What's wrong?"  
  
Rory shook her head, as though trying to rid herself of any unwelcome thoughts.  
  
"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why would you think anything's wrong?"  
  
"Well for one thing, you've barely said two words to me since your mom and Sookie left. That, and you're still on your first cup of coffee. That's almost unheard of for a Gilmore girl." He hoped that last comment would bring a laugh, a smile, anything. But there was nothing. Dean sighed. "You've been acting all mopey since the play, like your dog just died, or something. I thought you'd be happier to be done with that stupid Shakespeare assignment, and to finally be rid of Triscuit. He's gone, we should be celebrating!"  
  
Rory frowned. She withdrew her hand from Dean's, and used it to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear.  
  
"His name is Tristan, not 'Triscuit'! And I kinda feel bad for him, you know? It can't be easy to just be uprooted from your home and friends and everything, and be shipped of to North Carolina. Besides, he wasn't all that bad."  
  
Dean let out a little chuckle at this.  
  
"'Not that bad'??? Rory, the guy made your first year at Chilton a total hell! He's a jerk, he deserves whatever he gets. Who knows, maybe military school will teach him how to act like a human being for a change."  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Dean. He could be a nice guy when he wanted to. We actually almost got to be friends for a while there. I think I might even miss him."  
  
"You're gonna miss him? Are we even talking about the same guy here? 'Cuz I'm talking about Tristan, the guy who harassed and insulted you, attacked me at the dance, made Paris hate you, acted like a complete ass at that 'Romeo and Juliet' rehearsal.Who the hell are you talking about?"  
  
The whole time Dean had been saying this, his voice had been steadily rising. He just couldn't understand why Rory would be defending this guy, a guy she once had claimed to hate. He'd always known that Tristan had a thing for Rory, but he wasn't too worried 'cuz he knew that she despised him. But since they'd gotten back together, and especially since she'd started this project, Dean had noticed Rory looking at Tristan a bit differently. To be totally honest, it scared him. At first, he thought it was just pity or something, but then tonight.Even from a room away, Dean couldn't help noticing the look on Rory's face as Tristan said goodbye. His tone had caused Luke to look up and frown, and made Rory's cheeks flush with anger.  
  
"Okay, just stop! Yeah, he could be a jerk sometimes, but he could be nice, too. Why are you getting so worked up over this, anyway? I'm allowed to miss him, Dean. I'm allowed to be friends with him, too if I want. You have no say over that."  
  
"I'm not getting worked up over anything! I just don't like him, that's all, and I'm glad that he's gone. I didn't like you hanging around him, and I didn't like the way you two looked at each other. He had a thing for you, Rory, you know he did. I'm starting to think that maybe you've got a thing for him, too. I don't know why else you'd be so torn up over him leaving!"  
  
Rory stared at him in shock, but that shock quickly turned to indignation.  
  
"God, is that what this is all about? I should have known! You think Tristan has a thing for me, you think Jess has a thing for me. Any guy that talks to me, you think has a thing for me! Why are you so jealous, what have I ever done to make you not trust me? I'm sick of this, Dean!"  
  
"You're sick of this? Okay, what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you dumping me, or something? You're breaking up with me for that stupid accountant, aren't you?"  
  
Rory ran her hands through her hair and groaned in frustration.  
  
"No, Dean, I'm not. I am breaking up with you, but not because of Tristan. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."  
  
Rory got up to go, and looked at Dean one more time, this time with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Good bye"  
  
She walked out, leaving Dean sitting at the table alone, his mouth hanging open in shock. He stared after her, not even noticing the figure approaching him.  
  
"Get out"  
  
Dean looked up at Luke in surprise.  
  
"Um.E-excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Get out"  
  
"But I haven't finished my coffee yet."  
  
"Get out!" Luke growled, "I've never liked you, I always knew you were trouble. But I was nice because you were Rory's boyfriend. You're not anymore, so I don't have to be nice. Get out. Now."  
  
Dean gave up and walked out of the diner, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rory flopped down on her bed when she got home. Lorelai was already asleep, which Rory didn't really mind, since she wasn't much for talking right now. She wanted to figure out her thoughts and feelings for herself, before trying to explain them to anyone else.  
  
She had just broken up with her boyfriend, the guy she was supposed to love. So why wasn't she more upset? The only thing she'd thought about while walking home was what Dean had said in the diner, about her having a thing for Tristan. But that was ridiculous, right? She and Tristan had just been friends, and barely even that. She didn't have a thing for him. She couldn't have a thing for him. Could she? Sure, Tristan could be sweet at times.he was fun to argue with.he had a great smile, and beautiful eyes.she got goose bumps from his voice, and that kiss at Madeline's party had been amazing. Rory buried her face in her pillow and groaned.  
  
"Oh, my God! I have a thing for Tristan!"  
  
Rory lay staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to register this, before the next piece of news hit her.  
  
"Oh, my God! Tristan's in North Carolina!"  
  
Rory jumped out of bed, and ran out into t he living room to look for the phone. She searched everywhere, before finally finding it in an empty coffee can in the kitchen cupboard. Then she found the Chilton directory on the bookshelf, and dialed Tristan's number. After prying the military school's address from the Dugrey's housekeeper, Rory hung up the phone and walked back into her room. She stared at a blank piece of paper for nearly fifteen minutes, before finally picking up a pen.  
  
"Dear Tristan." 


	2. Chapter Two

AUTHOR - Rianna  
  
TITLE - Dear Tristan (Part 2)  
  
E-MAIL - papayahead_98@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS - Um...probably anything up to "Run Away, Little Boy"  
  
SUMMARY - Tristan receives an unexpected letter  
  
RATING - PG-13  
  
CONTENT - it's got the "f" word a couple times  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the show or any of the characters, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, and all those people. And "Un-touchable Face" belongs to Ani DiFranco.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - I've gotten a few responses saying that you can't wait to see what Rory's letter says. I'm sorry to tell you, but I think you're gonna have to wait a bit longer. The thing is, I'm not even quite sure what Rory's gonna say yet. This isn't the most original story, there's already about five million fics with Rory and Tristan writing letters back and forth, so I'm trying to make Rory's letter a bit different from the rest of 'em.I don't know whether I'm gonna be able to do it, but that's not the point.Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Lorelai came bouncing into Rory's bedroom at 8:00 the next morning.  
  
"Rory, come on, we've got to go to - ooh, hey, who are you sending letters to?"  
  
She picked up the envelope sitting on Rory's desk, and flipped it over to look at the address.  
  
"'Tristan Dugrey'? Since when are you sending letters to the Evil One? And since when does Evil One live in North Carolina? That must be quite a commute to Chilton. And does Dean know that you're sending letters to Evil One? I don't think he'll be very happy about it, Evil One's not exactly his favorite person.But then, you're not supposed to like Evil One either, so why are you writing him letters? Rooorrryyy, what's going on?"  
  
Rory groaned, and rolled over to look at her mother.  
  
"Ugh, it's way to early for this. And would you please stop calling him 'Evil One'? His name is Tristan, and he got shipped off to boarding school, and Dean and I broke up last night, so it doesn't really matter what he thinks. It's kind of a long story, I'll tell you about it later. Was there something you wanted, or did you just wake me up for no reason?"  
  
Lorelai looked confused for a moment at the sudden barrage of information, before remembering why she had come in to wake up her daughter.  
  
"Oh, we have to go to Luke's. I need coffee. I made one pot, but then I drank it all. So I was making a second pot, but the coffee machine died, so we have to go to Luke's to get some coffee. So, get up, let's go!"  
  
"You killed the coffee machine?"  
  
"What? No, how dare you accuse me of such a thing? It died of natural causes. Well, maybe it committed suicide, I'm not sure. But it was making coffee, and then there was a little 'pop', and a 'fssss', and a little puff of smoke. And now it won't make coffee anymore. But I need more coffee, Rory! So come on, we'll go to Luke's and I'll get coffee, and you can tell me all about Evi - I mean, Tristan and Dean and this Twilight Zone world I seem to have stepped into."  
  
Rory climbed out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, silently cursing her mother for waking her up so early. She grabbed the letter to Tristan before walking out the door, and dropped it in the mailbox on the way to Luke's. She sighed as she watched the mailbox door close and hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tristan had been in military school for less than a week, and he had already decided it was hell. He doubted he'd ever get used to waking up at five a.m. to run laps, or having to stand at attention and call everyone "Sir", or having lights out at nine. One thing he was glad about, though, was that he didn't have to live in a room with twenty other guys. There were two students to a room, and Tristan's roommate, Dave, seemed like a pretty good guy so far. He wasn't someone that Tristan would have hung out with back in Hartford, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was better that Tristan was getting away from the shallow, superficial crowd. Dave was quite, studied a lot, followed all the rules. And he played Ani DiFranco non-stop. Right now, he was playing "Un-touchable Face";  
  
"I could make you happy, you know  
  
If you weren't already  
  
I could do a lot of things  
  
And i do  
  
Tell you the truth i prefer the worst of you  
  
Too bad you had to have a better half  
  
She's not really my type  
  
But i think you two are forever  
  
And i hate to say it but you're perfect together  
  
So fuck you  
  
And your untouchable face  
  
Fuck you  
  
For existing in the first place  
  
And who am i  
  
That i should be vying for your touch  
  
Who am i?  
  
Bet you can't even tell me that much"  
  
Tristan listened to the words, and immediately thought of Rory. Which was nothing new, but still frustrating as hell. He groaned and flopped back on his bed. Why was it that everything made him thinking of her? Part of the reason he had come to military school was to try and forget about Rory, to try and get over her. But it seemed as though he thought about her even more now than he had when he was in Connecticut. He loved her. And he missed her. And he wanted to be with her more than anything, even though he knew it was impossible. For one thing, she hated him. And she was still with that stupid bag boy. And, of course, Tristan couldn't forget the fact that they were over 600 miles apart, and he may never see her again. He groaned again, and hit his head against the wall.  
  
"Hey, Dugrey, cut it out. You're gonna dent the wall with that hard head of yours."  
  
Tristan looked up to see Dave standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry, I was just.thinking about some stuff."  
  
"Is that how you always think? You'd better not do too much more of that, you're gonna hurt yourself. So, how come you weren't at mail call?"  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
"'Cuz I knew I wasn't going to get anything. My parents have probably forgotten all about me by now, and I don't know who else would be writing to me."  
  
Dave let out a half-laugh, and walked over to Tristan's bed.  
  
"Yeah, well, someone back there in Connecticut must like you, though I can't imagine why."  
  
He tossed an envelope to Tristan, and it landed on the bed in front of him, landing address-side down. Tristan looked at it curiously, wondering who it could be from. He knew it wasn't from his parents, the small, pale blue envelope wasn't their style. Any letter from his Dad would have been in a sterile white, legal-size envelope, with a typed address and metered postage. But when he picked up the letter to turn it over, he saw a flowered stamp in the upper right corner, and his name handwritten in dark purple ink. Slowly, Tristan moved his eyes up to the return address to see who it was from. He thought he was imagining it at first when he saw her name. Rory Gilmore. 


	3. Chapter Three

AUTHOR - Rianna  
  
TITLE - Dear Tristan (Part 3)  
  
E-MAIL - papayahead_98@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS - Um...probably anything up to "Run Away, Little Boy"  
  
SUMMARY - The letter  
  
RATING - PG  
  
CONTENT - nothing bad  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the show or any of the characters, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, and all those people.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Okay, so I failed miserably at the whole "let's make the letter really original" thing. What can I say, I'm not the most original person. And I have no clue where I'm going to go from here, so the next part might be a while coming. That is, if I write a next part. I'm not sure, I'm kind of running out of inspiration. So, we'll see.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Tristan opened the envelope, almost scared of what might be inside. He didn't know what to expect, he couldn't imagine why Rory would be writing to him. He pulled out the piece of paper and slowly unfolded it, holding his breath as he read;  
  
Dear Tristan,  
  
I don't know really why I'm writing this letter. You caught me totally off guard when you showed up at the school tonight. The fact that you were leaving was a shock, and the way you were acting was just as surprising. You were so sweet, it was.strange.I'm just not used to that from you, I guess. You and I aren't sweet to each other. Ever. We fight, and we argue, we insult each other constantly. You infuriate me, and I always thought I'd be glad to be able to get rid of you. But when I think about going to school on Monday, and you not being there, it seems weird. It seems like Chilton will be empty without your smirks, and I know that my days will be boring without you there to fight with. Ugh, how pathetic am I? You've only been gone a few hours, and I'm already realizing how much you've been a part of my life. We weren't exactly friends, but you were the closest thing to a friend that I had at Chilton. I just wish that I could have realized it before you left.  
  
I didn't really say good bye earlier. I guess because it hadn't quite sunk in yet, or maybe because I didn't know how. Maybe I was just too busy focusing on the fact that, without you to play Romeo, I was going to have to kiss Paris. (Thanks a lot for that, by the way) I don't want to say good bye now, either, because I'm hoping that I'll see you again. I mean, you get summer vacation from military school, right? Or maybe you could even get time off for good behavior, and come home before the end of the year. I know that every one at Chilton would be thrilled to have you back. Especially your fan club. Whenever you come home, though, I hope you give me a call. And I hope you write back to me, if you can find the time in your busy schedule. God, this letter sounds so corny. I blame it on my low coffee-intake today. I can't think straight without coffee, you know, and then I start getting all mushy and gross. So, I apologize for that. And for the way I treated you. You weren't exactly the easiest guy to get along with, but I didn't really try too hard to get to know you, either. I'm gonna go now, before I start getting so sugary-sweet that I make you sick. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
I'll miss you,  
  
Rory  
  
Tristan smiled. She missed him. Rory Gilmore, the most beautiful person he had ever seen, missed him, Tristan Dugrey. He laughed out loud, not even caring that Dave was shooting him a dirty look. He read the letter over three more times, savoring every word. Then he folded the letter up and put it under his pillow before turning off the light. He was going to have good dreams tonight. 


	4. Chapter Four

AUTHOR - Rianna  
  
TITLE - Dear Tristan (Part 4)  
  
E-MAIL - papayahead_98@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS - Um...probably anything up to "Run Away, Little Boy"  
  
SUMMARY - Rory waits for a response to her letter  
  
RATING - PG  
  
CONTENT - nothing bad  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the show or any of the characters, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, and all those people.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE - Okay, I know they probably wouldn't have a carnival in Connecticut in the middle of January, but.it's my story! :-P .Just pretend that it's indoors, or that it's summer or something.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rory rolled over again in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She was working at the Chilton carnival the next morning, and then hanging out there with her mom, Sookie, and Lane later in the afternoon. Lane was excited to go, since she was going to hang out with Henry while Rory was working, but Rory wasn't looking forward to it so much. Especially since she couldn't sleep and she knew she'd be exhausted the next day. After tossing and turning for almost an hour, she gave up and went in the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee, before plopping down on the living room couch. Rory turned on the T.V. and started flipping channels, hoping to find something to distract her from all the thoughts running around in her head. She finally stopped on a "Dawson's Creek" rerun, thinking maybe she'd get so caught up in who's doing who this episode, that she'd forget all about her own problems. All she seemed to be able to focus on, though, was how much Jen's new boyfriend looked like Tristan.  
  
Rory groaned in frustration. Tristan. It had been a week since she sent him that letter, and she had yet to get a response. She'd been checking the mailbox everyday since she sent the letter, hoping to find an envelope for her tucked in with all the bills and junk mail. She knew it was stupid, that she shouldn't get so worked up over it. She knew that he might not have gotten it yet, or just hadn't had time to write back yet, or something. In the back of her head, though, was the thought that she had made a mistake. Maybe he had thrown it away before even reading it. Maybe he'd shown it to all his new friends, and they were having a good laugh at her expense. Maybe he'd been too busy building up a new fan club to even give her a second thought.  
  
She had been thinking about him, though, ever since he left. School was so different without him there. Rory never thought she'd say this, but she missed his smirks and his smart-ass remarks. She even missed him calling her "Mary", though she would never admit it to anyone. There were rumors flying all over the place about Tristan's mysterious "disappearance". Rory seemed to be the only one who knew what had really happened, and she kind of liked it that way. It was like something special, just between the two of them. Paris had been glaring at her even more than usual, if that was possible, as if Rory was somehow to blame for Tristan being gone. Worst of all, though, Rory couldn't seem to focus in class. She was thinking of Tristan all the time, alternating between never wanting to see him again, and missing him so much that she would give anything just to have him back here. She just wished she knew whether he was thinking of her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rory woke up the next morning curled up on the couch, with a blanket pulled up to her chin. She sat up slowly, stretching to relieve the stiffness in her back and neck, and went into the kitchen for coffee. On the kitchen table there was a cup of coffee and some pancakes from Luke's, along with a note from her mom.  
  
Rory-  
  
There was a mix up at the Inn, I had to go in to straighten everything out. The keys for the jeep are by the door, you and Lane can take it to the carnival. Sookie and I will meet you there for lunch at one, at the front entrance. Have fun, and look for lots of cute guys. Especially if they've got cute, single dads! I love you, babe!  
  
-Mom  
  
Rory smiled as she read the note, then ate her breakfast and headed upstairs for a shower.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Okay, so tell me again exactly what you said in the letter."  
  
Rory sighed.  
  
"Lane, come on. I've told you at least five times already! Besides, it's not that big of a deal. Can't we just change the subject now?"  
  
"Not that big of a deal? Are you crazy? You just broke up with Dean because you realized you're in love with the Evil One, who just got shipped off to military school. This is a very big deal!"  
  
"I didn't break up with Dean because of Tristan, I broke up with Dean because he didn't trust me. And I'm not in love with Tristan, I just like him. A lot. And I've been selling greasy food to Chilton snobs all morning, so I really want to just relax and have fun now, so can we please, please, please talk about anything else?"  
  
Lane smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. So, what do you want to do next? Do you want to play some games, or check out some of the exhibits, or what?"  
  
Rory checked her watch.  
  
"Well, I want to do the balloon darts, but we're supposed to meet my Mom and Sookie in a few minutes. How about we just go get some coffee and meet them out front?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Besides, I think Henry's working at the coffee stand"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend as they walked off in search of coffee. Once they found the coffee stand, Rory ordered four cups while Lane flirted shamelessly with Henry. Then they headed up towards the front entrance to wait for Lorelai and Sookie.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hi Mom, Hi Sookie"  
  
"Hi Sookie, Hi Lorelai"  
  
"Hey guys, how's the carnival? Are you having fun so far?"  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. I like it a lot better now that I don't have to work here anymore. And I know Lane loves it, just because she gets to see Henry every time we go by the coffee booth. Which, knowing us is going to be quite often. Speaking of which, here, I got you a cup."  
  
Lorelai clapped in delight and grabbed the cup from her daughter  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It's been almost thirty minutes since my last cup, I was starting to show signs of withdrawal. Did I ever tell you what a wonderful child you are?"  
  
She took a huge gulp of coffee, as Rory laughed and handed Sookie her cup.  
  
"Mom, you know you're only saying that because I gave you coffee."  
  
"Well, yes. But that doesn't make it any less true! I was gonna be mean and make you wait for this, but since you did give me coffee.Here you go."  
  
Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, handing it to Rory.  
  
Rory froze for a minute, then reached out to take the letter. Lane and Sookie watched her curiously as she turned it over to look at the return address, and her face broke out in a grin. Tristan Dugrey. 


	5. Chapter Five

AUTHOR - Rianna  
  
TITLE - Dear Tristan (Part 5)  
  
E-MAIL - papayahead_98@hotmail.com  
  
SPOILERS – Um...probably anything up to "Run Away, Little Boy"  
  
SUMMARY – Tristan's letter  
  
RATING – PG  
  
CONTENT – nothing bad  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the show or any of the characters, they belong to the WB and Amy Sherman-Palladino, and all those people.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE – I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to get this part out. I've been trying, I just couldn't figure out to write. It kind of sucks, but…I had to get SOMETHING done. So, here it is, and I'll try to get the next part done sooner…  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Rory knew she probably shouldn't read the letter until she got home, or at least until she was in someplace much less crowded, but she couldn't wait. She ran over to the nearest bench to sit down, and slid her finger under the flap of the envelope to open it. She held her breath as she slowly unfolded the piece of paper inside, excited and terrified at what the letter might say.  
  
**********  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I've been trying to figure out what exactly to say, running it over and over in my head, but nothing seemed to be quite right. I'm not too experienced with this whole honesty thing, you know. But I'm trying, so that's got to count for something. "An 'A' for effort," right? I just hope I don't come off as too much of a dork.  
  
You miss me? I have to admit, that's not something that I thought I would ever hear from you. Even though it may sound horrible, I'm glad that you miss me. I miss you, too. I even miss Chilton, though I would have never guessed that that was possible. This place is much worse. It's like Chilton, but we have to do chores, we have to wake up at 5 a.m., and we have to run laps or do push-ups for detention. All of that, and I don't even get to see your face. I think you're probably the only one at Chilton that I do miss. You're definitely the first one I'll call next time I come home.  
  
I'm sorry if I shocked or confused you at the play the other night. I didn't know what to say to you, I just knew that I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And I'm sorry, more than I could ever tell you, about how I treated you for so long. Believe me, if I could go back and start over, I would. Maybe I can still redeem myself, though. I know that, like you said, we weren't exactly friends, but I'm hoping that maybe we can fix that. Who knows, maybe you'll find me slightly less obnoxious through the mail. I have to go now, though, it's almost time for lights out. I miss you, and I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Always,  
  
Tristan  
  
**********  
  
As Rory finished reading the letter, she heard a chorus of "aaaaawwww" behind her. She turned around to see that Lorelai, Sookie, and Lane had been reading over her shoulder, and now all three had matching gushy looks on their faces. She blushed furiously, and threw them all a dirty look, but still couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face. It seemed as though sending Tristan that letter hadn't been a mistake after all. 


End file.
